Ruby Sky
__NOEDITSECTION__ Ruby Sky is a former forumer and up until the summer- fall of 2017, was a highly active and involved GvEer. She left the forums, but remains active on the Good Versus Evil wikia. Ruby was one of the first participants of the GvE war and was considered an important Lightsider. This page talks about Ruby Sky the forumer and Ruby Sky the character. There is little distinction between the two; however, there ''is ''an important difference. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED. THIS IS A WIP. Involvement One of the earliest participants in the GvE war, Ruby Sky was involved on the first thread of the GvE war. She was also part of a later effort to resurrect it and bring the war back on a newer, more enclosed thread. (This thread, also known as the roleplay "When Day and Night Collide," died, but despite this the war reappeared once more.) Afterwards, she remained an active participant of GvE for a very long time. Her involvement in the Light Side was notable. Over time, she began to frequent the forums less and became less active in GvE, up until the spring of 2017, when she disappeared almost altogether. Upon the fall of 2017 she announced that she was permanently leaving; however, she promised to stay active on the wikia and visit. As of right now she often roleplays and participates on the chat. World and Background Ruby Sky's background has changed over time. First Background A Rider and nothing more, this was the first version of Ruby Sky to appear in GvE. A homeworld was implied and eventually named, but was transformed over time and eventually taken away in favor of Cor Saltus. This was possibly Ruby's least developed form. Second Background: The World of Cor Saltus A Latin-based homeworld, the world of Cor Saltus was also underdeveloped, but gave Ruby several friends and allies. This was also the beginning of the development of her flipside Beryl Bloodmoon. Over time, however, the world became fractured and the real-life Ruby became dissatisfied with its shaky development and lack of reflection of herself, leading to the development of her third and final home. Final Background: Homeworld (unnamed) This world is much more developed. It is noted as having no name, populated with many different species, and in the midst of an ongoing war. Some of the mentioned species are the Light or Sun Elves, the Dark Elves, Wilds (a race of half-human, half-animal humanoids), humans, Kitsunes, dwarves, dragons, and many other creatures. The major ones are the Light and Dark elves. Currently a war is going on between the humans, Light Elves, Wilds, Kitsunes, and several other races, and the Northern Ruler, an unnamed enemy with mind-bending powers allowing them to poison the minds of the formerly good Dark Elves, along with bending several other species to their will. The Northern Army often captures slaves as well- often children slaves no older than ten. (Child slaves are forced by special magical means to conform their magic to the Dark Elf teachings, in ways only children can, and were used in battle alongside older slaves to attack opposing sides. They are often headed by higher officials and abused severely as they are used in battle.) Its goal is to capture and enslave the other kingdoms, as well as some unknown magical objects said to be buried deep within them. (The details of this legend are unknown.) Meanwhile, the Sunlit Alliance, made up of the other species, is currently fighting back. The war has been going on for over twenty years, albeit in fits and starts; oftentimes large bursts of fighting will occur in 3-4 year spans, with smaller 1-2 year breaks between in which little fighting occurs and a stalemate of sorts is reached. Within this world, flipside bonds are- while not common- frequent between twins, triplets, and on very rare occasions, persons born upon the same date. About one in one to five thousand flipside bonds, there is four to five "Roseborn" or "Windroseborn" for the compass rose of four points and four directions. These Roseborn are two or more twin pairs born within the same few hours and blessed cursed with a foursome flipside bond. While not frequent, it's possible for Roseborn twin pairs to find each other, whether it be via travel or pure chance. However, only a rare few Roseborn appear every few years, and the odd balance of their magic can often cause odd physical appearances and magical abilities. Flipside bonds are often regarded as a high honor. They provide a sense of longing for the other and a sense of rightness when they are together; their combined magic is usually powerful and their minds are linked. Flipside bonds differ between different people and species. Generally, being apart for too long causes a tugging sensation in the mind and a constant heartache, as well as other symptoms (faulty or spontaneous magic, headaches, physical illness, mood swings and other issues). Bonds can be exploited via special kinds of magic, but this is rare and generally avoided as it's seen to be sacrilege by most to invade the bond. They rarely appear until the bonded are past toddlerhood; generally ages 4-6 are common for bonds to appear, although they have appeared as early as birth and as late as sixteen or seventeen years of age. Story Born of a human father and elven mother (marriages between the elves, humans and Wilds are frequent), baby Ruby and Beryl were fraternal twins and best of friends up until their ultimate separation at age 5 1/2-6. Ruby's family was in the Sunlit Alliance; however, both her parents went MIA when she and her twin Beryl were five years of age, and are assumed dead. Her Wild godfather, Tarandus Saliet, takes care of her and assumes full responsibility as her guardian; he acts as a messenger for the Sunlit Alliance. At age six, upon a trip to the borders between the Sunlit and Northern warring groups, the town Tarandus had taken his two goddaughters was attacked. While Tarandus and Ruby were able to hide and were not discovered, Beryl, napping at the floor above them, was kidnapped and taken for a slave. For the next year Tarandus took care of Ruby; however, upon the discovery of the exploitation of flipside bonds used to pull information from another flipside's mind, he was forced to send her to the ordinary Earth and mortal realm, where she remained with a mortal family until her ninth birthday, when she was sent for by Tarandus. Protection spells had been devised that would prevent the flipside bond from allowing Ruby to unwittingly give the other side information. She lived with Tarandus for several years afterwards. Only a year after her reintroduction to her home realm, Ruby was being tortured by the constant missing of her flipside. For four years, she'd been separated from a part of herself, and she was being rent to pieces by it. Tarandus started doing more searching; Ruby hadn't felt the death of her flipside yet, which implied she was still alive- but the images Ruby was receiving in dreams from her sister implied that Beryl remained in slavery. Guilt gnawed at Tarandus for letting Beryl be taken, despite the fact he couldn't have done anything to stop it, and at Ruby's asking he took her to the edge of several of the battlefields where sightings of slaves had occurred or were occurring. It was at one of these that Ruby sensed her flipside nearby; calling for Tarandus, she shot out of the tent with no regard for the ongoing battle and went straight for her sister. Multiple Sunlit soldiers came to help her, and with their and Tarandus's aid she was able to find and free her sister. Several grenades and explosive devices were used in the attack. Ruby and the soldiers were able to free Beryl, as well as six other slaves (two of whom died shortly afterwards in the escape or from their wounds). Another two years passed; Ruby and Beryl had been reunited, and both were pleased, but Beryl was severely scarred both mentally and physically from almost four years as a child slave. Her magic was also odd, as well as her appearance; while being born of Light descent, her magic was forced to fit the Dark magic mold, causing her skin to darken to olive and emotional and magical imbalances. While immensely powerful in shades, her magic was also very out of control. Meanwhile, she dealt with depression and multiple mental health issues from the constant slavery. Most of her physical injuries were treatable via magic; however, she would bear scars across her shoulders and back for the rest of her life. Ruby constantly tried to help her flipside, and the two grew stronger together; it was not uncommon for Tarandus to come across one in the other's bed after a night of nightmares, curled together. The emotional support the two shared greatly aided Beryl's recovery, but it was suspected by her therapists that she would never make a full comback, and a permanent streak of anger and bitterness had made its way into her formerly kind personality. She was a completely different person from the cheerful, sweet young girl that had been stolen from Ruby in the first place- broken and beaten, embittered, negative and sarcastically sassy. At age twelve, both Ruby and Beryl started to realize that there was more to their flipside bond than they had thought. Both had believed the frayed sensations they were constantly getting and the belief they were still missing something was from Beryl's long-term separation from Ruby, and Beryl's ongoing recovery. But both were getting new images in their dreams from a source other than themselves- something entirely different: a tropical setting, taunts, people standing over a blue-robed figure and calling them named, a purple-robed figure crying in the forest, the sensation of saltwater against one's skin. Neither had ever seen the sea; neither knew anything of this odd place. It didn't take long for them to realize: their bond was a Rose, a flipside bond of two different sets of twins born at the same time. Having spoken to Tarandus, they began to travel. The internal compass telling them where to go led them to a tiny port city in the south, very far away. They came to a small cabin and rapped on the door; a timid blond boy answered the door- their same age, the same facial structure, half elf, half human, and kind and shy. A dark-skinned girl poked her head over his shoulder- so similar to the blond it was striking, except her hair, eyes, and skin were so dramatically different from his they might as well have been day and night. All immediately knew: they'd found their flipsides. Larimar and Charoite were bullied at their school for their odd appearances; the flipside bond had so drastically changed their skin colors that they looked nothing like any of the locals, and flipsides were incredibly rare there anyways, so that in itself made them outsiders. While Charoite acted out and ignored them (only to burst into tears deep in the forest), Larimar merely let them do it, flinching back and hiding when he could. Both had the eternal torment of the belief they were missing something, and they were strangely different for flipsides; both knew there was someone else they needed to complete their bond. Beryl and Charoite fit together like puzzle pieces; Larimar and Ruby almost immediately connected. While they couldn't live together, having to finish school at their respective homes, they visited frequently and worked out a communications system. Later on, Beryl and Ruby would travel to the world of GvE by accident- an odd portal appearing from the GvE realm to theirs. Larimar and Charoite remained home out of fear; it was only when Ruby and Beryl invited them to come that they agreed to join. Flipsides and Familiars Ruby Sky is known to have three flipsides- Beryl (Dark/neutral), Larimar (fusion), and Charoite (Chaos). Beryl Bloodmoon (Dark Flipside) Beryl Bloodmoon is Ruby Sky's dark side and twin sister. The two appear to have become very close; they are close friends and seem to work well together. They aren't exactly inseparable, but a close bond is evident; both are very protective of each other. Oftentimes they will live together and talk a lot; Ruby frequently reaches out to Beryl to check on her and Beryl will do the same, on occasion. Ruby's eternally supportive of Beryl, a favor that her sister returns when it's necessary, and Beryl is so fiercely protective of Ruby- and vice versa- that if either of them comes to severe harm it's often that the other will lash out and take revenge on the perpetrator in a very ''vicious manner (Beryl especially). Even generally kindhearted Ruby can get very mean and nasty towards anyone who dares threaten her sister. Larimar Ruby's recently discovered fusion, Larimar and Ruby are fairly close; they enjoy each other's company and talking. They are willing to aid each other at any time and work together closely. Ruby loves to joke with and play with Larimar, and both come to each other for emotional support often. Ruby expresses a great affection for Larimar, one that he hesitantly returns, and both remain very protective of each other. Possibly the things they do most often together are anything with art or research; both love reading, music and the arts in general, and they love spending time together doing these things. Charoite While Ruby and Charoite are incredibly different in attitude, their tastes and true selves are surprisingly similar. Whenever either is distressed or wants to have some fun, they'll often get together; Ruby loves having mini dance parties and sleepovers with her flipside, and Charoite is always fine with helping Ruby through difficult times or distracting her when Ruby's in a bad mood. Although they don't talk as much as they do with the others, Ruby and Charoite ''do ''get along (contradictory to what a lot of people think) and are surprisingly good friends. Personality Seemingly an inherently kind person, Ruby Sky is generally caring and kind, as well as being very protective of her friends and family. Although she is fully capable of anger she generally holds back and hides it; she is also able to be cruel but generally chooses not to be. Some see her as soft for her kindness, but she's strong and has gotten through more than one problematic issue. She's generally respectful of others but can be overprotective and has been known to be bossy about things, usually when it involves someone's welfare. Ruby is also loyal and protective to her side; if the other deputies and leaders (as well as a select few capable Light Side members, such as Crimson) are not present she'll take a leadership position if need be. Opinions About the Light Side It has always been Ruby's belief that the Light Side is meant to protect the forums from all who wish harm to it; she strongly dislikes the idea of fighting the Dark Side offensively and has voiced concerns over what the Light Side has become. Despite this she still works with her side as much as she can and tries not to let this get to her. Powers and Notable Skills Ruby Sky's powers have changed over time and they have gone through phases both overpowered, underpowered, and just in between (although mainly the former). Currently, her major powers consist of the manipulation of air, light and positive emotions. Current Powers Air Ruby Sky's air powers are her dominant and most useful powers; they can be used for a variety of things, including sensing others around her, forming invisible shields, directing and levitating objects, and multiple other uses. Most common instances of air manipulation include: * Shields (easily broken by too much force, but will prevent shrapnel from getting through and can block basic blows) * Directing objects and levitating objects Light/Energy Although technically called lightbending, Ruby's light powers are closer to energy manipulation, as the light she produces is closer to a very hot beam of energy that gives off quite a lot of light. She has been shown to use lightbending to turn herself invisible, but this requires VERY large amounts of energy; it's very rare she uses it. Most common instances of light manipulation include: * Werelights (tiny glowing balls of light) * Use for burning; can cause low-level 3rd degree burns at its strongest * Flashes for blinding opponents Emotion Manipulation ''Note: This power was added after Ruby Sky left the forums; it has only ever been mentioned in chat roleplaying. It was added in place of Ruby's plant manipulation abilities. This ability, while fairly rare in Ruby's homeworld, is so rarely used by Ruby that she generally doesn't consider it an option. For a time of up to ten minutes (half an hour in the case of a special lower-level method she is currently experimenting with), Ruby may force positive emotions upon someone. Requiring physical contact and a fair amount of magical and mental energy, this ability can leave a person feeling much better after use; Ruby can choose just about any emotion considered "positive" and essentially transfer it to someone, causing them to feel it as strongly as she can manage it, and leaving them with a positive boost of energy for hours afterwards. While transferring, Ruby will feel the same emotion; however, afterwards her mood dips severely low and she falls into a depressed state. Sometimes she'll sleep it off, and in the presence of her flipsides, it may not occur (both Beryl and Larimar can prevent her from feeling this emotion dip by having physical contact with her for up to 90% of the time; it occurs less than this for Charoite as she isn't as close to Ruby). It is suspected that this also applies to people she is very close with- good friends and family, such as Tarandus- but she hasn't had enough of a chance to test it out. In any case, Ruby rarely uses it because of the emotion dip afterwards unless it is with her flipsides. (Oddly, she can transfer positive emotions for a shorter but stronger time to all of them, especially Beryl; while the effects are lessened for the receiver, they remain notably strong, and Ruby only feels tired afterwards- the emotional drain is completely canceled out.) Transformation Note: This power is very rarely used and was heavily altered after Ruby Sky left GvE. Most of the time, IRL Ruby considers it too OP to use and therefore rarely ever uses it- although it is technically in Ruby Sky's arsenal it is not considered part of it by IRL Ruby. Ruby may transform into a very tiny dragon- about the size of your average Golden Retriever- at will; however, this ability requires hefty amounts of energy and can only be performed a few times within a day without Ruby passing out. She barely ever uses it for this reason. Talents and Nonmagical Skills Healing Although she has no healing magic, Ruby was trained extensively in the healing arts at her home world and has a basic knowledge of medicines and their uses. She can perform basic first aid. Weaponry Ruby Sky has been trained in use of several weapons, including archery, swordsmanship, and use of staffs; however, she is most skilled with stick and staff wielding. Carving and Artistry Ruby hopes that after the war is ended, she'll be able to go into professional carving and drawing; she strongly enjoys art and is remarkably skilled. Special magical symbols carved into wooden carvings of animals will animate them into realistic creatures for short amounts of time; she is also proficient at this and believes she could make a profession out of this as well. Former Powers Plants This power was used up until the end of Ruby Sky's roleplaying on the forums. It was removed as she rarely used it and to add interest to the character through a different and weaker/stronger power. It appears that Ruby Sky can summon vines out of the ground at will to trap her enemies, as well as creating walls and otherwise manipulating plants to her will. Weapons and Notable Possessions Ruby has a number of special possession she always keeps on her. These are those. Swords and Other Weaponry Although Ruby has been trained in all sorts of weaponry and tended to use a sword until recently, her main weapon has become a stun staff. This staff is dark brown, coming to about her ribcage and engraven with many glowing teal and blue symbols along its length. It delievers an electrical shock upon impact; however, after each shock it requires up to a minute's time to recharge, and it takes multiple shocks to incapacitate a person. Ruby Sky is able to control the shocking via symbols around a carving in the center of the staff. She stows it away on her back, where it becomes invisible, when she's not using it. Necklace Ruby may use her silver necklace to call upon help from her flipside Beryl; it will work under any circumstance, including magic-blocking, as what it does is not strictly magical- it acts upon certain rare principals that fall under flipside bonds. Ruby may use it to call upon Beryl for help in a time of need, allowing Beryl to sense Ruby's position accurately enough to magically transport herself there, even if magic is blocked in the place she is traveling to. The necklace also has several other properties that remain mysterious and known only to Ruby, Beryl, Tarandus and the maker. Until recently Ruby Sky and Beryl both had matching dragon necklaces; these have been replaced, however, with simpler silver and gold chains with basic teardrop pendants; these pendants are made of the same material of the necklace. Contained within Ruby's is a simple teal gemstone; contained in Beryl's is a deep green gemstone. Former Items Satchel Ruby no longer uses this satchel and it was taken out of her backstory as it didn't fit with her homeworld and was deemed too overpowered by real-life Ruby Sky. Ruby Sky's satchel is unique as a bag that feels nearly empty, but has thousands of objects stowed away in it. She rarely goes anywhere without it and has a great fondness for it. Within is hundreds of various items that do many different things; it's doubtful even she knows how much is in it. Armor Ruby no longer uses armor, and therefor this is outdated and obsolete. Ruby Sky's armor has only been described once, but this is the updated version: The armor is a polished silver color, made of a flexible and lightweight material. It is made up of a silver chestplate, gauntlets, boots, arm and leg coverings, and a silver helmet with visor. It is decorated with many beautiful engraved designs depicting nature. The armor is known to be quite strong, although it does look very decorative. The helm is simple but beautiful. She has not used it recently. Physical Description Ruby Sky is a female, and is half elf, half human. She is described as having long, light, rich brown hair that falls to roughly the center of her back, often left loose but occasionally braided, with a fair complexion. Her irises are noted as being a teal blue, flecked with silver, and her ears are notably pointed. Ruby's build is quite slender, and she's about medium height, perhaps a bit taller. Her elfin traits are most notable in her build and ears. It's worth noting that despite her thinner build, Ruby is still fairly strong, and capable of hauling surprisingly heavy loads. Despite this she still is not at the top of the strength class, and only by virtue of her elf heritage is she strong at all. Her build is more meant for running and agility than anything else, and this is something she demonstrates without hesitation. Ruby Sky's running skills are excellent, and her agility gives her a fair bit of flexibility. She is very fast on her feet and it can be difficult to dodge the flurry of blows she may easily rain down upon an enemy. Her elf heritage has also gifted her with incredibly sharp eyesight; she is able to see quite far off and make out small details easily. However, Ruby is fairly susceptible to being wounded. With a tendency not to wear armor and surprisingly weak bones, she is just as able to break something as most ordinary humans. The only thing that protects her from frequent injury is her speed and the clothing she wears. Her clothing does aid her in the fact that most of the time, what she wears has been enhanced. Special fibers or magic is often used to allow it to absorb blows and deflect weaponry, although this is not overly helpful most of the time. Ruby's usual wear is a simple top, jeans, and sandals or boots, although in battle she usually wears an enhanced long jacket and reinforced pants and boots. Her clothing is often dark tones of cool shades, such as blue, green and violet, and most of the time is relatively simple with the occasional embroidery. She seems to prefer a light jacket for cooler areas. Injuries and Illness As a hybrid, Ruby may be stronger and faster than the average human, but she is also physically less impressive. Her bones are somewhat more brittle than ordinarily and she's much more susceptible to injuries- it is only due to extensive training and protective clothing she wears that prevents her from being frequently injured in battle. However, her greatest weakness is her weak immune system; as a hybrid, Ruby is susceptible to both elven and human illnesses, with up to a 50% higher danger to her from the illnesses of both. She will often stay sick for longer periods than normal and lingering effects are frequent after an illness is long gone. Relations and Social Interaction Ruby is often on good terms with most of the other Light Siders and their allies. (Please note: if a forumer is not included on here and you would like to add their status, feel free to do so; also feel free to alter listed relationships if you'd like to make them more accurate.) * Angel: Ruby appears to be on quite good terms with Angel, and they seem to be good friends. * Unique: Ever since Ruby saw Unique go over to the dark side, Ruby has become somewhat cold towards her former ally. Despite this on multiple occasions Ruby has tried to figure out what's wrong and bring Unique back; she seems to believe that Unique can change back to her former self. * Perodi: Ruby Sky shows a certain amount of dislike towards Perodi due to multiple past clashes, though not nearly as much as Beryl. * Crimson: On multiple occasions Ruby Sky has worked with Crimson; the two seem to be decent friends. * Hootsie: The two are tighter friends than they used to be; after numerous roleplaying adventures together, Ruby is very affectionate towards her friend and the two are good friends. Other Minor Facts * Ruby Sky has changed her powers. She was formerly a version of a Dragon Rider (based off of Eragon and The Inheritance Cycle). * Ruby Sky generally is on good terms with most of the forumers. * Ruby Sky is also a Light Side Deputy. Category:Forumers Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Deputies Category:Work in Progress Category:Characters Category:Shards of the Zenith